Applejack Country Returns
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: When a long thought dead volcano erupts and bring back Mystics creature call Wendigos, no not the ones that make coldness cover the area when Ponies are fighting each other, these ones stole every apple from Equestria. Now, two Ponies with Apples in their names must fight them to save Equestria from losing all it apples!
1. Apple Farm Hijinx

**Applejack Country Returns**

**By Phantom Fan 21**

**Phantom Fan 21: **I started writing this story some time last year and I'm had trouble finishing the first level. Plus I'm not sure how I'm going to do the whole game. I would gladly accept help from any one who play the game. I don't know if I'm going to add the letters that spell out APPLE or the Puzzle Pieces. All I can say is please help me with this story, I never play Donkey Kong Country Returns which this story is base off of.

* * *

This is a story about two Apples that not only save their farm, but their friends as well. Their name are Applejack and Apple Bloom. This is the story of the two traveling though 8 areas of Equestria to get their apples and friends back.

In a far away place, sat a Volcano. It long thought to be dead. But what everypony don't know that know is that it held a ancient evil for 1,000s of years. Long before Princess Luna became Nightmare Moon. It say that the Princesses imprison creatures that was far worst then King Sombra and Discord. They were call the Wendigos, no not the ones that take over other bodies, these ones are a lot different. They feed on Apples, Eyep you hear right, Apples one of the many foods the Ponies eat. The almost case Equestria to lose every apple, then Princess Celestia and Luna along with two ponies that had apple cutie marks stop them. The two Apples were the only ones that were not affected by their power and only that can touch them. After beat the leader, Celestia and Luna imprison them deep in the volcano that they hope will seal them forever. Sadly, the volcano wasn't able to hold.

The volcano started to shake and blew it top. We soon see what looks like a castle rise out and balls of light coming from them as well. One ball of light turn into a white mask that black eyes and two small arms. It's head look like it had some type of crown. Soon more balls of change and turn into different forms. They floated along until the reach a sign saying, "Welcome to Ponyville". They creature nods and flew in.

Some of the ponies notices that creature and look at them. The soon floated down to each pony and look at them in the eyes. A strange tune fill the air as the Ponies eyes swirls. The Wendigos has grain control of all the ponies. Soon they started having the ponies grab all the Apples in Ponyville. Even from Sweet Apples Arcs. Two fillies, that were power by Wendigos, was able to grab every apple with their wings and horn. They past a house that was near by. Apple Bloom open her window to see her two friends leave with a whole lot of apples.

"That odd, those look like our apples from the farm." She said and climb out.

Once she got to the apple trees, she saw that every one of them was pick clean off.

"Hey! Those are our apples! Come back here!" Apple Bloom shouted and ran after them.

Applejack open the door, heading all the noise.

"What in tarnation is going on out here...Huh?" Applejack started to say before noticing that ponies were walk away with a whole lot of apples.

With a close look, she saw that they were taking apple from the farm.

"WHAT THE?!...", Applejack shouted, "Get back here you...oof!"

Apple Jack was push back in her house by the mask Wendigo. It play the same tune in the air, but Applejack was unaffected by it.

"Huh?" Applejack ask before getting up.

The Wendigo play it tune again and Applejack just stare at it. Once it notices that the tine wasn't working it stop and Applejack smile.

"You know if you are going to play music, make sure it the one somepony likes.", Applejack said and push her hat up a little, "Well, Time to get down to busses."

(Play Jungle Hijinx or DK Island Swing)

The scene moves outside of the house and at first noting is happening. "BAM! POW! WHAM! BAM!" The whole house started to shake as if a crazy fight was going on. Then the door bust open as a orange hoof punch the white mask away. Applejack step out and look around.

"HEYAW!" She shouted standing on her back legs and waving her front legs.

She step down from her and started going after the ponies that was taking her apples. Apple Jack didn't get far before she come to some more of the Wendigos. Applejack saw that they were surrounding a pony and she quickly ran to them.

"Hang on Sugar Cube! I'm-a-coming!" Applejack said and buck them away.

As soon as the last one was gone Applejack saw that it was her sister Apple Bloom.

"Apple Bloom! Are you alright?" Applejack ask.

"Yeah! Something weird is going on. I was able to catch up to Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo but they act like they didn't heard me." Apple Bloom answer.

"Hm, that mighty strange if you as me." Applejack agree.

"Maybe we better go see Twilight, she might know what to do." Apple Bloom thought.

"Right, Let get going." Applejack said and Apple Bloom hop on her back.

"Uh, Apple Bloom?" Applejack ask confuse.

"Sorry Applejack, but I want to make sure I'm with you. Those things kind of scare me." Apple Bloom explain.

Applejack nods and started running towards Ponyville hoping Twilight could help them. As she ran, she and Apple Bloom spotted a few Pegasi carrying a huge net of Apples into the sky with the Wendigos not to far behind them.

"Hey, Applejack? Why do you think everypony taking apples and what are those strange ghost like ponies?" Apple Bloom ask.

Applejack turn her head to her sisters and answer, "I don't know, Apple Bloom. That why I'm heading to Twilight's, if any pony knows what in Equestria is going on, it her."

Applejack was so busy talking to Apple Bloom, she fail to see a tree root up ahead and trip over it. Applejack's hat and Apple Bloom was throw into the air, where Apple Bloom caught her sister hat in her teeth and Applejack start rolling on the ground as Apple Bloom land on her. Applejack kept spinning as she come to a hill as Apple Bloom ran backwards to stay on top. Applejack roll down the hill and pick up speed as she did so. At the bottom was a few Wendigos that saw a orange and yellow ball with a filly trying to stay on top coming right at them. Applejack smack right into them like a bowling ball and knock them down like pins, even make the sound when she did.

Once Applejack stop, Apple Bloom fell off with her sister hat still in her teeth and she turn to see Applejack eyes spinning as she try to recover from her sudden roll. Applejack shook her head and stood up. Apple Bloom walk up to her sister and hand her hat.

"Here Applejack.", She said through her teeth, "I caught your hat when you started rolling down that hill."

Applejack took her hat and place back on her head.

"Thanks Apple Bloom.", she said and look back at the hill she just come down from, "Wow, talk about a spin."

Apple Bloom giggle and hop back on her sister back and they trotted to Ponyville.

* * *

Play King of Cling

When they enter Ponyville they saw that it was empty, there was no pony in sight. It confuse both of them but Applejack still headed for Twilight's. Once they reach there, Applejack knock but nopony came to answer. Applejack knock again and still no pony answer. The apples look at each other confuse and Applejack open the door. She walk in and Apple Bloom got off her back.

"Hello? Twi? Are you here?" Applejack call out.

"Spike? Are you still here?" Apple Bloom call out to see if he was still around.

But the library was quiet, too quiet. They walk through the library looking for any sign of their friends. They can both tell something was wrong, Twilight would never leave her door unlock and she always Spike watch over the place. Leaving it empty was confusing to them. They look around some more before hearing the door open. They both hid quickly and waited for whoever or whatever was coming. Once it was close they jump out hoping to surprise who was in there. They were stop by two magic glows that belong to no other then the Princesses of Equestria!

"Princess Celestia? Princess Luna?" Applejack ask surprise.

"Applejack? What are you doing here?" Celestia ask just as surprise.

"And why is your sister here?" Luna added.

They set both Applejack and Apple Bloom down and Applejack answer, "There these strange ghost like ponies appear around here and we saw ponies working with them."

"Yeah, I was able to caught up to Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo but their eyes had this strange swirly look and they act like I wasn't every there." Apple Bloom added.

"It appear they have return sister." Luna said look at Celestia.

"Yes Luna. I had a feeling their prison wasn't going to hold very long." Celestia agree.

"Um, Princesses?", Applejack spoke up, "do you mind telling us what in the hay your talking about?"

Both Princesses turn and saw the confusion on the apples face and nods.

"The ghost like ponies you have seen are call Wendigos." Celestia answer.

"Hold on, are they the one that help find Equestria?" Applejack ask.

"Not these ones, we come to call them Apple Stealers Wendigos." Luna corrected her.

"Theses Wendigos love apples so much that 10,000 years ago Equestria almost had no food. Back then apples were the only food that was found before earth ponies grew other food." Celestia explain.

"We decide to look into it and discover this Wendigos. We also discover that they had very strange power that make any ponies follow their commands." Luna said.

"However there were two ponies unaffected by their magic. There name are Apple Bud and Apple Seed. They were brothers and with our help, they defeated the Wendigos and place inside a volcano which they remain imprison until now." Celestia finish.

Both Apples were quite surprise to hear what was happen now, happen 10,000 years ago.

"So what do we do?" Apple Bloom ask.

"It appear you two are unaffected my their magic and you must travel Equestria to free any pony from their spell and discover their home and return it inside the volcano once again." Luna answer.

"But first, some gifts to help you on your way." Celestia added and nods towards Luna.

Luna nods back and use her magic to make a backpack appear.

"Apple Bloom, this backpack was made by me and Celestia a long time ago. It may look empty but you can pull out anything your need. It was once use by Apple Seed who was your age." Luna said and place the backpack on her back.

Apple Bloom gave it a try and pull out a apple. She reach in the backpack again and didn't feel anything but air.

"Wow." Was all she could say.

"Applejack, this spell will along you to use your front hooves to slam the ground causing it to shake. Use this to press the secret apple switches that you might come across." Celestia said and her horn started to glow.

Applejack watch as the same glow appear around her front hooves and when it fade she was a little confuse.

"Apple Bud front legs were just as strong as his back. You can also use it to stun any Wendigos you come across." Celestia added.

Applejack decide to try it and step outside with the others following her. Once she was out, she slamming her front hooves on the ground and everything near her started to shake. Apple Bloom grab on to Princess Luna to keep her balance as they were unaffected by it. After a while Applejack stop and look at her hooves. There was no sign of pain going through them and she wasn't even tried.

"These two gifts are your keys to beating the Wendigos. Use them well." Luna said.

"I also fear that all your friends are under the Wendigos spell. You must find them and free them. We don't know what they are up to but you must stop them." Celestia added.

Applejack nodded as Apple Bloom jump on her back.

"You can count on us, Princesses." Applejack said.

"Yeah, we'll stop them and save our friends!" Apple Bloom agree.

"Good but you must be careful, I have a strange feeling they might have change some parts of the land. You must first find Twilight, with her we can come up with a spell to free all ponies from the Wendigos." Luna said.

"Sadly we don't know where she or the others are. The Wendigos must have found a way to block off our magic. You must look for clues by yourselves." Celestia added.

"Ok, we'll do our best to bring Twilight back." Applejack said and turn around and ran into Ponyville, ready to do anything to help save Equestria from the Wendigos.

* * *

Here the start, before you going on about the Wendigos name, I know it spell Windigos but these ones do not freeze things when Ponies fight each other so they are different then the ones you know. Plus this is DK Country Returns and I plan on doing DK Country Tropical Freeze after this. Next chapter will have just two of the first world level and the boss. Please review.


	2. Ponyville and Everfree Forest

**Applejack Country Returns**

**By Phantom Fan 21**

**Phantom Fan 21: **The rest of world one. Instead of the whole world, I just chose two levels and the boss. I'm sure some levels for theses levels you all enjoy and reading this might want to make you play the game that the story base off of. If it does, then by all means, go play it and you don't need me to tell you that. Enjoy the rest of the first World.

* * *

Applejack and Apple Bloom started running through Ponyville and notices that the was setting. They stop and look at each other.

"Is Celestia lower the sun early?" Apple Bloom ask.

"I think so but I never thought it took us all day to get here." Applejack answer confuse.

Play Sunset Shore

None-less the kept moving. As the sun started setting behind the buildings both Apples sisters turning black with only Applejack's Hat and Apple Bloom's bow remaining their colors. They didn't notices but continue through Ponyville running past the empty buildings and even saw shadows moving around. Applejack use her new slam move to make the shadows become stun then buck them away. A few times Apple Bloom reach into her backpack and was surprise that she pull out a barrel.

"Whoa! How did this thing fit in there?" She ask.

"We can worry about that later, give it to me. I got a plan." Applejack said, telling to question about the things that her new back pack can do later.

Apple Bloom hand over the barrel and Applejack saw more Shadows heading her way. She held the barrel in one hoof and then roll it across the ground. It hit the shadows in a row and Applejack smile as her idea work. It was a simple plan, she turn to see Apple Bloom look right at her.

"That ya plan?" She ask confuse.

"What? It simple." Applejack smile as Apple Bloom shook her head.

The continue to run through Ponyville taking out any shadows that came at them. Applejack either stun them with her new stomp or had Apple Bloom pull out a barrel from her backpack which she use to knock down row of them. They continue through Ponyville until the set disappear and they reach the Everfree Forest. Applejack stop and look over it. She knew it was dangerous for Apple Bloom but she wasn't going to leave her behind.

"OK, Apple Bloom, we are going into the Everfree Forest to look for clues. I don't want you jumping off my back and trying to go and find ya cutie mark." Applejack told her.

"Trust me sis, as much as I want to, I want my friends with me if we ever go through, Though it has been while since I last visit Zecora. Ya think she ok?" Apple Bloom said then ask.

"We'll find out." Applejack said and started to walk in the Everfree Forest.

As they walk, they could hear something moving but it wasn't the bushes. The soon come to some bushes and Applejack lower some if it and they were surprise. On the ground were tracks and not just any track but rail tracks. They turn and saw some carts not far away. Some of them fill with apples, others were empty.

"What in tarnation is going on?" Applejack ask.

At the sound of her voice, a few Wendigos appear and jump in surprise, they couldn't let them get their apples. They knew their magic was useless on them and started have the carts full be push away.

"Hey! Get back here you thriving varmints!" Applejack shouted and started to push an empty cart to go after them.

Once it pick up speed, she jump in and the chase was on.

Play Crazy Cart

Applejack held on to the sides the cart as Apple Bloom climb higher on her sister to see where they were going. They rode the cart over the tracks ducking under lower branches and making their cart jump over broken tracks. Applejack did that by pull the cart up with them when she jump. As they rode through, they watch as Diamond Dogs role towards them, ready to attack. Applejack acted by making the cart jump over them due to that they are only going one way. They soon come to another track that was above them and the track they were on was about to run out. So Applejack had the cart jump on the track above them. They rode on, ducking under branches and jumping over broken tracks and Diamond Dogs. They soon reach a clearing and before they knew it, they were off the tracks and now moving on the ground. They lost sight of the Wendigos but guess that they had to follow the tracks. They reach another pair of tracks and had the cart hop on, they didn't get far before they saw the track was bend up ahead. With no way to jump over them, Applejack and Apple Bloom boucle as the cart went over them. At the end they were fling out and landed on the ground.

"What a ride." Apple Bloom said as she stood up.

"You can say that again." Applejack agree.

They look around and Applejack could tell that they were near the Castle of the Royal Sisters. Apple Bloom hop on her back and look at her.

"You know where we are?" She ask.

"Yeah, we're not to far from the Castle of the Royal Sisters. But why would the Wendigos be there?" Applejack answer then ask herself.

"Well, we might as well keep going." Apple Bloom said.

Applejack nods and starts walking. They didn't take five steps before entering what look like a arena. Applejack stop as she saw Twilight laying on the ground.

"Twilight!" She call out hoping that the unicorn was all right.

Twilight open her eyes and look around before spotting Applejack and Apple Bloom. Twilight slowly stood up due to that she felt her magic and her strength was drain.

"Applejack? What happen? How did I get here?" Twilight ask.

"We tell you later, right now the Princesses have send me and Apple Bloom to find you and now that we have we need to get back to Ponyville." Applejack told her.

Twilight nods and was about to follow them out when a stone wall block both paths in front and behind them. They look around as they saw Wendigos come out and sat down like they were about to watch a great show. Then Applejack spotted the same white Master Wendigo she fought back at her house appear and look like it want to get back at her. Knowing that the Apples were unaffected by it music it turn to Twilight and play it music.

Applejack turn to see that Twilight's eyes were swirly as the music took affect. She jump back as they Wendigo possess Twilight. She could see Twilight eyes turn fully white as the Wendigo had no problem taking over her body.

Applejack quickly jump over a magic ball that Wendigo Twilight shot. She watch as Wendigo Twilight lower her horn and charge at her. Applejack jump over and buck her after landing behind her. Wendigo Twilight jump then jump to the middle of the arena and started shooting magic balls at the Apples. Applejack was force to run around the arena trying to get behind Wendigo Twilight but she was able to keep up with them.

"Apple Bloom you think you can pull something out of that backpack to stop Twilight?" Applejack ask her sister.

Before Apple Bloom could reach in her backpack, Applejack trip over a tree root again and started rolling on the ground as Apple Bloom caught her hat and started to run backwards to stay on top. The roll was just enough to start out speeding the attacks but Apple Bloom could see that they were heading towards a wall. Acting quickly, she tip herself to the side and lead Applejack away from it. Seeing that her idea work Apple Bloom kept moving Applejack away from the walls until they were behind Wendigo Twilight. Apple Bloom steer her sister right at her and smack into her knock Twilight into the wall as Applejack uncurl.

"Apple Bloom? What did you do?" Applejack ask after shanking off the dizziness she had.

"I think I found a way to control your roll attack. We just need a way to use it without you tripping over something." Apple Bloom told her.

Applejack was unable to question it farer because Wendigo Twilight recover from the hit in the wall and her fur coat started to turn red. Applejack jump over the ball that was shot at her and then jump over the charge. She was about to buck when Apple Bloom shouted,

"APPLEJACK! JUMP!"

Without questioning her, she did and saw Wendigo Twilight charge right under her, showing that Apple Bloom saw her ready to charge again. This time she was unable to stop as she head-butt the wall in front her, leaving her daze. Applejack ran up and jump on her before backing off. Once more Wendigo Twilight jump to the middle of the Arena and this time shot a magic beam at them. Applejack started running again but could see that she can't out run it. Thinking back to the two times she use her new rolling attack by tripping over something, she notices during the trip she had her front hooves tuck to her chest and her back hooves to her stomach. She bend her back until she was in the shape of a ball with her head tuck in.

Nodding, Applejack drove forward and threw her hat and her sister into the air from the sudden action. Applejack did what she notices and soon become a ball again with Apple Bloom landing on top of her and ran backwards. Apple Bloom quickly got over the sudden action and steer Applejack way from the walls and was soon able to get behind Wendigo Twilight. They roll right in to her and she was smack into a wall again. Applejack uncurl smiling at her newfound attack.

"Hey Applejack? Can you warn me next time?" Apple Bloom ask as she place her sister hat back on her head.

"Sorry Apple Bloom. But I got a feeling we aren't done yet." She said and then turn to Wendigo Twilight who just got up.

This time her fur coat turn dark red as she grew even more angry at the two Apples. She fire another magic ball that Applejack jump over but was also most caught by another. She quickly threw Apple Bloom into the air and duck under the attack. She stood up and Apple Bloom land back on her back understanding why her sister did that. Wendigo Twilight charge forward and Applejack jump over her. With the help of Apple Bloom, Applejack jump over another charge and notice she was going for a third charge. Applejack had little time to dodge this one because she come without warning. Like before Wendigo Twilight ran into the wall and was dazes. Applejack act by once more jumping on her then follow quickly by a buck.

Wendigo Twilight jump to the middle of the Arena for the third time and this time shot a homing magic ball at them. Applejack waste no time running and use her new roll attack. With Apple Bloom help, she was ready for the roll attack this time, they started to out run the magic ball but Wendigo Twilight kept up with them. Apple Bloom began to think, though it was hard to think and ran backwards at the same time, but she finally got something.

"Applejack, I going to steer you to Twilight, but instead of hitting her, try to jump over her." Apple Bloom said not know if she could heard her.

Apple Bloom did what she told Applejack and hope Applejack would know when to jump. Wendigo Twilight lower her horn thinking that they where going to ram into it. But at the last second, Applejack quickly uncurl and jump over Twilight and land right behind her. Wendigo Twilight turn around and was about to fire a blast when she remember about the attack she shot before hand. She turn back around and saw the attack come right at her because Applejack and Apple Bloom was right behind her! The attack hit Wendigo Twilight and she was throw into the wall again. This time her fur coat when back to it normal color and the Wendigo appear out of Twilight, daze.

"Hmph, Apple Bloom, can you go check on Twilight for me? I'm going to teach that Wendigo what happens if you mess with my friends." Applejack said with a smirk.

Apple Bloom could tell what she was thinking and hop off and ran up to Twilight. Applejack ran up to the Wendigo and jump in the air and pull one of her front hooves back. Like before, at her house Applejack start to beatdown the Wendigo. She threw all the hooves punches and kicks at the Wendigo before delivering a hoof punch that knock the Wendigo far away for them.

"HEYAW!" Applejack shouted in victory.

During all that Twilight woke up with a massive headache and her magic very weak.

"Agh, what happen?" She ask.

"Long story short, You were possess by a Wendigo and Me and Applejack free you." Apple Bloom explain.

"That doesn't explain why my magic is very weak and why I have a headache." Twilight said.

"Sorry, Twi. When the Wendigo possess you, it made you use your magic against your will and we had to hit you a few times." Applejack said as she step up.

"Oh, ok." Twilight said understanding why they did it.

"You also hit your head on a wall a few times as well." Apple Bloom added.

"And I forgive you. I know you did it to save me." Twilight said slowly standing up.

"That they did, Twilight." Princess Celestia said as she and Luna appear from nowhere making the three ponies jump.

"Thanks to Applejack and Apple Bloom all ponies near Ponyville and the Everfree Forest are free from the Wendigos Spell." Luna added.

"That great, but we still need to figure out something." Apple Bloom said know they weren't done yet.

"Yeah, what do they need apples for? I didn't see one apple get eaten when we follow them from the tracks in the Everfree Forest." Applejack added.

"We will have to discover that back at Ponyville." Celestia said.

"And get me some pills. My head really hurts to ever think." Twilight said holding her head.

"Of course Twilight. Come everypony, we must return to Ponyville for now." Celestia said and teleport them all out of the Everfree Forest.

* * *

That the rest of World one. Didn't think I have Twilight as the boss for this one did ya? Well up next is the beach and a well know water song from DKC is in it. As well a few other things. By the way, I'm not seeing any reviews. No reviews, no continues. I know it just got put up but that doesn't mean I can heard what people think about it. So please review!


	3. Hosreshoe Bay

**Applejack Country Returns**

**By Phantom Fan 21**

**Phantom Fan 21: **World Two, this time I chose three levels, though one level is going to be turn into a scene by the music level will remain, then the boss. Applejack and Apple Boom won't be swimming in this story, sorry. But they will learn about the barrels from DKC games. Namely, for now, the Rocket Barrel and the Cannon Barrels. Enjoy World two.

* * *

Once the Princesses teleported them in Ponyville, they could see that all they Ponies were walking around confuse. They had guess due to being control they have no memory of what happen to them. They walk back to Twilight's house and gave her the pills that she need to help with her headache.

"Ok, I'm feeling a bit better, so can somepony tell me what going on?" Twilight said as she sat down.

Celestia and Luna fill Twilight up on what happen as Applejack and Apple Bloom started to think to themselves. Once Twilight was fill up on what was going on, she was surprise.

So these Wendigos are going around making Ponies steal apples?" She ask to make sure.

"Yes Twilight and I'm afraid all your friends are under their control until they are defeated, like you were." Luna answer.

Twilight stood up, headache feeling tons better, and said, "Well my head feels better and I now know to be careful around theses Wendigos. So let go Applejack."

"Sorry Twi, but your staying here." Applejack said stopping her.

"What?! Why?" Twilight ask shock.

"Do you remember what happen when we ran into the one controlling you? What could happen if you came under their control again? It's better for me to just go." Applejack explain.

"Not without me!" Apple Bloom said jumping on her back.

"Apple Bloom?" Applejack ask with a rise eyebrow.

"You must let her go with you, Applejack." Celestia told her.

"We didn't give her that backpack if we thought she couldn't help." Luna added.

"Beside, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo are also under their control, so it not just your friends but my friends as well." Apple Bloom added in her reason for going.

"Alright, you can come." Applejack smile.

"Thanks to you defeated one of the Wendigos, we are able to sense another at Horseshoe Bay." Luna said.

"It well know for being near the ocean and have a music that can be relaxing from time to time." Celestia explain.

"Sounds like you been there before." Twilight said.

"No but we have heard of it." Luna said.

"Well, no time to wait around, we better catch the next train to Horseshoe Bay." Applejack said with Apple Bloom nodding.

Before they head out the door, there was a knock on it. Twilight sign, she knew that Ponies would start coming to her house to figure out what was happen. Her headache was almost all gone but she wasn't ready to tell them what was going on.

"It open." She said.

The door open and to their surprise Granny Smith walk in. Many ponies were just outside trying to get in but Big Mac was blocking the way the best he could.

"Granny Smith? What are you doing here?" Applejack ask.

Instead answering, Granny Smith lift a walking stick she was carrying and whack Applejack's head a few times.

"Ow, ow. Granny Smith what was that?" Applejack ask after she stop.

"For running off earlier. You made your poor grandmother worry sick!" Granny Smith answer and whack her head again.

She was stop when Twilight use her magic to pull the stick away from her.

"Granny Smith please, I know you were worry, but you don't what Applejack to have a headache before she and Apple Bloom are going to be traveling across Equestria." She said.

"What? Why?" Granny Smith ask.

"Our friends are in trouble and we got to go find them, the Princesses can fill you up on what going on." Applejack said.

"Yeah, we got to get to Horseshoe Bay." Apple Bloom added.

Applejack ran up to Big Mac and said, "Pardon me Big Macintosh, I got to catch the next train."

"Ok, be careful Applejack." He said letting his sisters by.

In no time, the catch the next train to Horseshoe Bay and was on their way to an adventure they will never forget.

Play Aquatic Ambience

The Train pull up to Horseshoe Bay Station and ponies that was heading their what off the train ready to soak up some sun and relax, too bad that the Wendigos had taking over. There was only two ponies that wasn't there for sun and fun. Applejack jump off the train and slam her front hooves on the ground before standing on her back legs while waving her front.

"HEYAW!" She shouted.

Apple Bloom peek around her sister and ask, "Applejack what was that all about?"

"Don't know really. I just felt like doing it." Applejack answer not know why she did that.

Ponies around them look at them strange because when Applejack hit the ground with her front hooves everything shook and they thought it was some kind of earthquake. Applejack and Apple Bloom ignore them and ran straight for the beach. Once there Applejack notices that the beach was quiet, too quiet. She could hear some soft music playing as if it was telling her to relax. She knew she couldn't and started to run forward. A few Wendigos appear and try to stop them. Thanks to Applejack roll attack and Apple Bloom pulling out barrels from her backpack, they had no trouble getting past them. The soon reach a huge yellow switch sticking out of the ground and a near by sign. They walk up and read it.

"To the Apples that finds this switch, I have made these switches to unlock many things, some will make shortcuts appears or will help you reach things you normally can't. Please keep an eye out for them. You also mush have really strong front hooves to push this and others down if your going to past here, I wish you luck. Apple Bud."

"Apple Bud build this thing?" Applejack ask as she turn to the switch.

"I guess so, he mush have build it during his time." Apple Bloom said.

Applejack jump on the switch and saw the Apple family logo, witch was a apple, on it. Applejack remember that the Princess Celestia have made her front hooves stronger and started to pound on the switch. As the switch was push into the ground an new island started to rise up from the water. Once the island was up and the switch was down, a barrel with an arrow on it appear and point to the island. They were both confuse before seeing a piece of paper on the ground. Applejack pick it up and read it.

"Nice work! The barrel you see above the switch is call a cannon barrel. They are everywhere, some are even hidden. If you find one just jump in it and it will shoot you to where it aiming at, there are different kinds of these barrels, Arrow barrels will shoot you in the diction you what to go and the can be use to take different paths. You can use also use these barrel number of times. Skull and Cross Barrels are different, like the Arrow Barrels, they can shoot you when you need to go and you can chose which path you can take. But unlike the Arrow Barrels, you can only use this ones once. Finally Exploding Barrels, these barrels will shoot you out as soon as you enter them and can only be use once. I'm sure that they be a great help. Apple Bud."

Applejack look at the barrel in the air then to her sister. They both shrug and jump in the barrel. The barrel shot them towards the island and they could see some darks clouds rolling in.

Play Stormy Shores

"This there a storm coming?" Apple Bloom ask Applejack.

"I think so. We better find some cover." Applejack said before spotted a barrel in the air.

This one was different then the rest and another piece of paper blew right into Apple Bloom face. She pull it off and read it.

"Hey Apples! If you are part of the Apple family, anyways, what you see before you is something I made call a Rocket Barrel! When you hope inside this barrel, you be able to ride it Use it to cross this big area of the sea. Have fun, Apple Seed!"

Applejack took the letter and read it herself then look at the barrel.

"Well we might as well try it, hopeful we can get across before the storm blows in." Applejack said.

Apple Blooms nods in agreement and they jump in the barrel. For a second nothing happen, then the bottom of the barrel started to spit out some flames before it started to move and Applejack and Apple Bloom jump out and grab on to the side. Applejack learn by pushing herself on the barrel she lower it to the ground or in this case the sea and if she pull back it raise to the sky. As they flew, they saw the dark clouds come close and to their ship a ship started to ride in next to them. Applejack kept her eyes heads and Apple Bloom act by watch what the ship was doing.

"Applejack it fill with Wendigos and they're firing at us!" Apple Bloom warn her.

Applejack turn to see the Wendigos ready some cannons and started to fire. Luckily she move the rocket barrel out of the way making the shoots miss them. She kept out it with Apple Bloom warning her about in coming shoots. She was now thinking maybe having Apple Bloom wasn't a bad idea. She still can be annoy back seat driver, but she was helping this time. After firing so many shoots, they lost count after the ten shot, the Wendigos clear the deck before a huge cannon appear. Apple Bloom eyes widen as Applejack act by moving around so they didn't get a clear shot on them. After a while, the Wendigos fire a anchor and miss them, but doing so case the anchor to grab on something under water and the ship was tear apart. Applejack and Apple Bloom flew for a little bit longer before the hear a sound of fuel running out.

Apple Bloom carefully climb down and saw that the flames was puffing out smoke. She climb back up and look at her sister. Applejack didn't have to ask and started to look to is if there was anything for them to land on. Luckily for them there was a seaside cliff near by and she steer the barrel over to it.

The Rocket Barrel fell short but Applejack jump off and land on the cliff. She turn to hear that barrel explode as it disappear in the water.

"Wow! It was a fun ride." Apple Bloom said.

"Minus the times we been shot at." Applejack added.

They look up in sky and saw all they dark clouds cover it. Some high wind blew past them and Applejack had grab her hat so she didn't lose it.

"We might want to get going." Apple Bloom said knowing it could only get worse in a storm.

"Yeah, let get a move on." Applejack said and started to look for cover.

Play Tidal Terror

Applejack ran across the sea side cliff looking for something to take cover in while Apple Bloom place a hoof on her hat so Applejack can't keep it. It soon started raining and Applejack push herself to get out of the rain. It wasn't long before she started climb down from the cliff and stop use to see some water crush into the rocky road. She walk out and saw that a tidal wave was heading right at them!

"AHHHH!" The Apples sister scream and duck back as the tidal wave rush into the road once more.

"I take back what I thought earlier, it just got worse." Apple Bloom said.

"We can't stay here that for sure.", Applejack said, "Looks like we got to run across after the tidal wave hits and find new cover."

They watch as one Tidal Wave hit then count until the next one hit.

"30 seconds in between each one. We better move faster then a rabbit in a carrot patch." Applejack said as she waited for the next wave to hit.

Once it did, she ran as fast as she could taking cover behind some tall rocks that stood up against the tidal wave. She kept running and taking cover until she reach a cave. Both Apples were soak and shook themselves to get some of the water off. Applejack took off her hat and twist it to get the water out. Apple Bloom did the same to her bow. They sat in the cave for a bit listening to the dripping and the tidal crash into the side of the cave.

"There one thing that bugging me Applejack." Apple Bloom spoke out loud.

"What that Apple Bloom?" Applejack said try to start a fire to get them warm up.

"Where did this storm come from? I mean during the whole way here, I didn't see any Pegasi." Apple Bloom told her.

"That a good point.", Applejack said as she got the fire started, "I'm thinking these Wendigos have a way of controlling the weather their own way."

Apple Bloom nods and sat by the fire. She was started to get tired and Applejack notices.

"Get some sleep Apple Bloom, I'll kept watch." She said.

Apple Bloom try to say she wasn't tired but a yawn beat her to the punch. Applejack smile and saw Apple Bloom gave up and lay down. Applejack sat by the fire felling the water dry off her. She was thinking about the Wendigos. Why do they needs apples and for what? They ain't eating them. So what are they for? She shook her head and turn to see that Apple Bloom was fast asleep. She smile and look up at the cave.

_'Once we find all of our friends, We are taking these Wendigos down.'_ Applejack thought as she listen to the storm outside.

After a few minutes it become quiet. Applejack then notices sunlight from the back of the cave and saw the storm has pass. She walk up to Apple Bloom and shook her awake.

"Five more minutes mom." Apple Bloom said sleepy.

Applejack could help but to laugh softly at her words. She shook Apple Bloom again and then whisper in her ear.

"Apple Bloom honey, Mommy got your favorite breakfast ready, Hay Pancakes." She said waiting for Apple Bloom to snap awake.

Which she did and said, "HAY PANCAKES?! WHERE?! WHERE?!"

She stop to see Applejack on the ground laughing her flank off as Apple Bloom place two and two together and learn what her sister just did.

"Not funny Applejack." She said angrily.

"Yes it was! You even call me mom!" Applejack laugh again.

"I was sleepily, I didn't mean it. Besides, I was just dreaming about her and dad." Apple Bloom said before going quiet.

Applejack stop laughing and saw that her sister was close to tears. Applejack got up and hug her sisters with tears started to form in her eyes too.

"I know Apple Bloom, I miss them too." She said.

The two Apples were quiet for a few seconds before getting themselves together and got ready to head back out.

The walk out of the cave and back on the beach. They walk forward a little and soon spotted two ponies and a dragon laying on the sand.

"Scootaloo!, Sweetie Belle!, Spike!" Apple Bloom call out to them.

In no time they were by their sides and shook them awake.

"Apple Bloom? What are you doing here?" Scootaloo ask.

"I think the more important question is, where are we?" Spike ask as he stood up.

"Ya'll in Horseshoe Bay. Me and Apple Bloom are going around Equestria looking for everypony that was taking." Applejack told him.

"Wow! Rarity loves this place, but what going on? One minute we were on our way to see Apple Bloom and then some strange white ponies appear then noting until now." Sweetie Belle said first surprise about the place before recalling what happen to her and Scootaloo.

"Those white ponies you saw are call Wendigos. They have place all ponies under some kind of spell and it look like you three were affected by it." Apple Bloom explain.

Just as soon as she said that, the Wendigos started to flow down and sat down as once more as if a show was about to start. Applejack and Apple Bloom knew what was going to happen and stood in front of the three. Soon three new Wendigos appear and look like their were carry some Maracas. They soon play their maracas and Applejack and Apple Bloom turn to see that Spike, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle were affected by it. They jump back knowing that they would have to fight.

Applejack didn't want to because they were young and was afraid of hurting them. Apple Bloom didn't want to because they were her friends. One Wendigos posse them and the Apple stood ready knowing they have no choice but to fight.

Play Pinchin' Pirates

Spike and Scootaloo jump up to a high platform as Sweetie Belle aim her horn at them and fire small magic beams. Applejack quickly jump out of the way and land on her head knocking her into the sand. Scootaloo drop down and surprise the two that she was flying. She drive right at them and they jump over. Apple Bloom her coming again and warn Applejack who jump once more. Scootaloo stop and was having trouble stay in the air. Applejack jump on her and knock her into the sand face first. Spike then down and started to blow his fire at them and Applejack jump back. Apple Bloom knew that they had to get over Spike fire and reach into her backpack trying to find something. She hit something and two barrels pop out of the back and blew a little smoke. Apple Bloom was sure what it was for by she had an idea.

"Applejack, run and jump!" She said.

Applejack was confuse but did it anyways. She jump in the air and saw that she slowly floated back to the ground and landed behind Spike. She decide not to ask and slam the with her front hooves and stun Spike. She jump on his head and push him into the sand.

Then all three jump out of the sand and land on top of each other. Spike at the bottom, Scootaloo in the middle, and Sweetie Belle on top. They then dance their way to the Apples. Both Apple were confuse about this action but Applejack just roll into them and made all three land face first into the sand. Applejack then act by jumping on all them of them pushing them in eve more. Due to being small and younger then Twilight, the three pull themselves out of the sand and fell on top of it other. The three Wendigos appear put of them, daze and not knowing not to use smaller creatures to fight.

"Now to teach them a lesson." Apple Bloom said and started to walk up to them but was stop by Applejack.

"Let me Apple Bloom. You check on your friends." She said and started to run up to them.

Applejack jump in the air and pull back one of her hooves.

"This is for Apple Bloom's friends!" Applejack said then proceed to beat-down the three Wendigos.

After a bunch of punches, Applejack threw one last punch that send them flying. She land back on the sand and turn to see that Spike, Scootaloo, and Sweetie had woke up and saw what she just did. Their mouths were open wide before the grab the side of their head.

"Ouch, I got a headache." Spike said rubbing his head.

"Ditto." Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle agree.

"Sorry ya'll. But me and Applejack had to fight you." Apple Bloom said.

"And your not alone, We had to do the same thing to Twilight as well." Applejack added.

"You save Twilight?" Spike ask.

"Yes, but I got a feeling we ain't done yet." Apple Bloom said turning to her sister who nods back.

"Spike you think you can take a note?" Applejack said.

In time, Spike pull out a piece if paper and a quill from nowhere. His head still hurt, but he was willy to write a letter.

"All you need say is that me and Apple Bloom have save you and Apple Bloom's friends and we at waiting for you at Horseshoe Bay." Applejack told him.

Spike nods and wrote down what Applejack told him.

"You also might was to as Twilight if she can bring her pill for headaches. You might need them." Apple Bloom added.

Spike nods, knowing that they need them.

"Any thing else?" He ask.

"Yeah, tell them that we are going to check the ruins over there." Applejack said pointing behind them.

Everypony turn to indeed see some ruins close by and wonder where they came from.

"Hey, maybe we can get our cutie marks there?" Sweetie Belle pipe up.

"Yeah! We might find something that no pony else has. Ready to go Apple Bloom?" Scootaloo agree and ask Apple Bloom.

"Sorry, but I'm not cutie mark crusading this time and you two need to going home." Apple Bloom said.

She really wanted to go crusading with her friends but this was not the time for that. She walk over to Applejack and jump on her back.

"Besides, We got a feeling that Rarity and Rainbow Dash might still be in trouble." Apple Bloom added.

"What? I hope Rarity is ok." Sweetie said forgetting about looking for her cutie mark.

"I know Rainbow can handle herself." Scootaloo said picturing Rainbow fighting off the new threat.

"These Wendigos are nothing to joke about, Scootaloo. They have stolen all the apples in Equestria and they have a magic that can force any pony to do their commands. Me and Apple Bloom are unaffected by it." Applejack warn her.

Spike had send the letter during the talk and walk up to them.

"_Wendigos_? Don't you mean _Windigos_?" He ask.

"No Spike, these ain't the Windigos that help find Equestria. These are Wendigos, ones that stole apples 10,000 years ago." Apple Bloom correct him.

"And doing the same thing today." Applejack added.

"So want now?" Sweetie ask not sure what to do.

"From what I can tell, the beach is a save place to stay for now. There cave over there that you can hide in in case the Wendigos return." Applejack said pointing up to the cave.

"Ok, You two be careful." Spike said.

"Don't worry, we got this." Apple Bloom said and they both ran off.

"Come on you two, for now let trust them." Spike said.

"Ok." Sweetie said and started to follow Spike.

"It no fair that Apple Bloom goes on an adventure and we don't." Scootaloo complain.

"Even if we could, what could stop us if we become under the control of the Wendigos again?" Sweetie ask.

Scootaloo didn't answer. They enter the cave and waited for the Princesses and Twilight to come.

* * *

World two, did anyone play the water music that they like in this chapter, to make it more fair, you can play any version of the song to fit your needs better. And now a little bit about this boss. I know it short by thinking about, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Spike are still young, so unlike Twilight, they don't need to be hit some many times. Up next is the Ruins and I'm still working on what levels to use. Please review.


	4. Sharpbreak Ruins

**Applejack Country Returns**

**By Phantom Fan 21**

**Phantom Fan 21: **World Three, This one I had a bit trouble with, do to my other stories I got draw away from it and it took a while to get the third world done because I had trouble remembering one level. Well, here the ruins level. Enjoy!

* * *

Play Voices of the Temple Returns

Applejack jump from the beach and slam her hooves on the ground before once more standing on her back hooves and waving her front.

"HEYAW!" She shouted with Apple Bloom joining her.

They both stop and look at each other. They shrug and turn to the temple ruins that was in front of them. They could see vines cover it and statues of Griffins at the front entrance. Near them was the Apple Family switch. Applejack jump on it and slam the switch in with her hooves. The Griffin statues turn until the face each other and the hidden door open. Applejack ran through not wanting to waste time. She didn't get far before found a button.

"What a button doing here?" Apple Bloom ask.

"Not sure, But I don't see any other way cross the gasp so I'm going to have to push it." Applejack said and started to walk up to it.

"Wait! What if it a trap? You know like the Daring Do books dat Rainbow loves to read?" Apple Bloom ask.

"I can see your point but, relax Apple Bloom. I got a good feeling that this ruins traps must be just what the temple is, ruin." Applejack said and then slam the button down.

Soon three Griffins statues turn around and each one was holding a Arrow Barrel Cannon. Applejack turn to Apple Bloom with the look that said, 'I told ya so.' which she response with rolling her eyes. The use the cannons to go higher and soon saw three Wendigos. Applejack use her rolling attack to take care of them and came to another button. She slam that one in too and a wall open up.

Applejack ran thought more of the temple and found more Wendigos that she easily took care of. She reach another Button and slam on it to reveal another Arrow Barrel. She hop in and they were fire through a few of them before coming to solid ground. Here Applejack saw a button above them but, had no clue on how to get up there.

Apple Bloom was quick to spot a few Wendigos head their way. She jump off Applejack back and did a cartwheel into them. Applejack, how felt Apple Bloom get off her, saw what she did and was surprise.

"Apple Bloom, how did you do that?" She ask.

"I don't know, I just did." She answer before part of the wall rotate around showing a Arrow Cannon Barrel.

Apple Bloom got back on Applejack back and Applejack jump in the barrel. She shot them to the button and hit it. Before falling back down, the wall rotate again and replace with a Exploding Barrel that shot them up high and into another Exploding barrel that shot them across the temple and land on the ground.

"Wow! I think we just went through half of the temple thanks to those Barrels." Apple Bloom said.

"I guess Apple Bud was trying to figure out a way for us to get through quicker. He must have been through here before." Applejack said and turn to see another button.

She slam on it and the wall in front of them open and then could see the beach.

"Wait, Didn't we just come from the beach?" Apple Bloom ask.

"We must be some where else...wait, are those ships?" Applejack stated to say before spotting some down on the beach.

"Um, Applejack? I think those ships are getting ready for an attack." Apple Bloom said seeing the flag on the ships.

Applejack look too and knew that those were the Wendigos ships.

"But why would prepare an attack out at sea?", Apple Bloom ask, "None of the places we been to, beside Horseshoe Bay, has water around them."

"I'm not sure but something tell me we got to get down there and stop them! Hold on Apple Bloom!" Applejack before giving her sister a warn that she was going to jump.

"Applejack, you going to do what I think you going to dooooooooooooooooooo!" Apple Bloom started to say but was cut off when Applejack jump off the side of the cliff they were on.

Play Mast Blast

Applejack was quick to place her hooves down on the cliff side and started to slide down the rest of the way. She started to get closer to the trees before she spotted some broken cliffs. She knew it was risky but it look quicker the running through the trees below. She jump off the side of the cliff and land on the broken cliff. Apple Bloom was holding on to her really tight and was shanking really badly. Applejack was about to comfit her when she heard something cracking. She look down and saw that the cliff was started to crack un her weight and started running so they won't fall.

Applejack run as the cliffs broke behind her. She use the Skull and Cross Bone Barrel Cannons to get to the next cliff before she landed on the beach. She sigh and turn to her sister you was stating to turn white like a ghost.

"Apple Bloom, it ok. We made it." She said pulling her off her back and setting her down.

Apple Bloom stood still for a few seconds before she blink and slowly look around. She saw that they were at the beach near the ships they just saw. She turn back to see the temple they just went through, now look far away and then turn to Applejack who was worry that her was hurt.

"DO NOT DO THAT AGAIN, APPLJACK!" She yell, "YOU SCARE THE HOSREAPPLES OUT OF ME WHEN YOU PULL THAT STUN!"

"APPLE BLOOM!", Applejack yell back stopping her sister, "Don't you dare yell at me. Plus we are unharm. We even made it to the beach."

Apple Bloom took a few breaths to clam herself and got back on Applejack back.

"Sorry sis, but you really scare me." She said.

"I'm sorry too sugarcube. I guess I must have pick it up from Rainbow Dash." Applejack said back.

They ran through the beach looking for a way to get on the ships so they stop them. They ran into some crabs that try to stop them but Applejack use her roll to deal with them. Soon one of the ships notices them and started to fire. Applejack dodge left and right as the cannonballs hit the sand around them. Applejack soon made it to arrow cannon and jump in. They were fire at the ship and soon were inside.

Applejack look around and saw that the ships had cannons and carts of apples. She ran through, knocking open gates that block their way and taking out Wendigos that try to stop them. (Key word there, try.) The made it to the deck and Applejack ran along it before reaching another Arrow Cannon. She jump in and they were fire at another ship. They land on the captain of the ship and knock him out on doing so.

"Sorry, we didn't see you there." Apple Bloom said to the crab that lay on the ground.

Applejack ran on the deck as another ship appear and fire at them again.

"Applejack, I think they're trying to sink this ship to sink us." Apple Bloom said to her.

"I think ya right. Hang on Apple Bloom." Applejack agree and started to run across the deck.

Applejack dodge the cannonballs and soon started to climb up on the masts until she found a third Arrow Cannon barrel. She hop in and the mast started to break. Applejack look out and waited until she was aiming at the ship. Once they were, they shot out and land on top of the ship so hard that it spit right down the middle. Another barrel appear and Applejack jump in and was fire to another temple.

Play Ruin Rhapsody

Applejack landed on the solid ground and saw they were near another temple.

"Wow, talk about sight seeing." Apple Bloom stated because they just went through a temple not that long ago.

"You got that right that right." Applejack agree.

They walk open to see something that didn't look like a Griffin but some kind of round creature. They didn't see the eye open and something look at them. It close and the mouth open to let them in.

"That was weird." Apple Bloom said.

Applejack nods and they walk in. For a while the place was empty, but Applejack couldn't shake off the feeling that they were being watch. She soon discover that she was right when small, blue round, furry creatures with sharp teeth suddenly appear from the temple. She ran into more of the blue ones and even big red ones that took either a roll or two jumps to defeat. Applejack and Apple Bloom ran trough, jumping over pits and hitting the furry creatures that try to attack them. Once they reach a room they thought was safe they sat down to catch their breath, even though Applejack did all the running, Apple Bloom was scare.

"What is it with temples and their traps?!" Apple Bloom ask before the wall slam shut, stopping them from exiting.

"You just had to ask." Applejack said annoy, as she soon up and Apple Bloom jump on her back.

Soon the walls flip and more blue furry creatures appear. Applejack was quick to defeat them but jumping or rolling at them. Once the room was clear, an arrow barrel appear from behind the wall and they jump in. Instead of shooting up like the cannon was pointing, it move down and shot them lower.

"Oh, come on!" Applejack groan, she was started to get tried of temples.

Soon the walls flip again and more furry creatures appear but this time the red ones. Applejack lead them to a corner and jump on all of them, sometimes giving herself extra height to dodge the ones that try to reach her. Once they were gone, another Arrow Cannon barrel appear and they jump in. This time it shot them straight up. The broke through the ceiling and saw that they were outside the temple.

"Are we done with temples now?" Apple Bloom ask.

"Ah think we are." Applejack said and walk forward.

"Or not." Applejack groan as she saw another temple ahead them.

"You know, I like crusading but this is a little too much." Apple Bloom said also tried of temples.

"Well, we better go see what in there." Applejack said and walk in.

They didn't get far when they saw a giant gong with two griffin statues with sticks ready to hit the gong and laying right next was Pinkie Pie!

"Pinkie!" Applejack call out to the pink earth pony.

Pinkie sat up and said, "Hi Applejack, hi Apple Bloom."

"Hi Pinkie." Apple Bloom said looking around.

"Pinkie you ok?" Applejack ask.

"Of course I'm ok. I mean why wouldn't I be ok?" Pinkie said.

"Any sign of them, Apple Bloom?" Applejack ask turning away from Pinkie.

"Not yet, but if after two times of saving our friends, I got a feeling they're close by." Apple Bloom answer.

"Who?" Pinkie ask confuse.

She was soon answer when a Wendigo holding a gong floated down and look at them. Applejack and Apple Bloom ready themselves to fight as Pinkie look in confuse of what she was seeing.

"Um, Applejack, Apple Bloom? What that?" Pinkie ask.

Before they could answer the two griffin statues hit the giant gong and Applejack and Apple Bloom cover their eyes as Pinkie went into the air and shook with the sound as she cover her eyes. Then the floor below them broke apart and they drop down. Apple Bloom act by grabbing Applejack and using her backpack to make the rocket barrels that she had appear and made them land safely on the ground. Pinkie, on the other hand, fell into a gold pot that shook when she land in it.

Play Before Boss

Then the Wendigo with the gong float down and it started to place it music. Applejack and Apple Bloom face the pot that Pinkie fell in and waited for her to pop out after the Wendigo went in. Pinkie come up as the pot started to fly. Pinkie fur coat was now darker and her mane was not flat. The swirl appear in her eyes for a second before it fade.

"Let's party!" Wendigo Pinkie said as the Wendigo around them started to cheer.

"Eyep! Guess that means we got to fight our friends to save them." Applejack said looking at her possess friend.

"But how are we going to attack her? She too high." Apple Bloom ask.

Her question was answer when Wendigo Pinkie pull out a bomb and threw it at them. It miss them but stood still for a few seconds before it exploded. Applejack turn back to Wendigo Pinkie and began to think.

"Hey Pinkie! Can you throw another one of those bombs?" Applejack ask her.

"Okie Dokie Loike!' Wendigo Pinkie said and threw one.

"What? Applejack, what are you doing?" Apple Bloom ask.

"Trust me." Applejack said as the bomb land in front of them.

Applejack pick it up and move to higher ground and threw the bomb back at the pot that exploded when hit. Pinkie shook with it and laugh. Applejack smile, if she can destroy the pot then recusing Pinkie won't be a problem. Pinkie threw another bomb and Applejack grab and threw back at the pot. Cracks started to appear on and Pinkie once again just laugh. She then move the pot to the middle and drop a huge missile on the ground. Acting fast, Applejack jump on higher ground and the missile destroy one level of the floor but miss the apples completely.

"That was close." Apple Bloom sigh as Applejack nods in agreement.

Wendigo Pinkie started having the pot dive at them, shouting, "WHEEEEEEE!" each time. She then pull out a bunch of bombs and the land everywhere on the ground. Some were going to blow every quickly and some were take their time. Applejack grab the closest bomb that wasn't going to blow and threw it at the pot again. Wendigo Pinkie repeat her earlier actions and Applejack dodge them without a problem. She grab a bomb and threw it at the pot.

Wendigo Pinkie finally look at the pot and saw huge cracks all over it. It started to grow bigger and bigger until the whole thing was cover.

"Uh oh." Wendigo Pinkie said and the pot broke apart.

Wendigo Pinkie try to flap her hooves to fly but stop after realizing that it was use less. First Wendigo Pinkie bottom half fell down and she look at the readers before the rest of her follow. Wendigo Pinkie boucle a little before hitting her head and lay still. Soon the Wendigo with the gong appear and had a daze look on his face.

"Apple Bloom?" Applejack ask.

"Sure thing." Apple Bloom said and jump off and run over to Pinkie.

Applejack run and jump in the air pull her front hoof back. She then beat-down the Wendigo before punching it away. Applejack landed and turn to see that Pinkie was already awake and look at her in shock. Pinkie was back to normal and her mouth actually touch the ground.

"Don't question it Pinkie, the others were just as surprise as you." Applejack told her.

"Ok." Pinkie smile back to her old self in no time.

The two apples roll their eyes and step outside of the Temple and saw no more.

"Finally, we are done with the temples." Apple Bloom cheer.

"Yeah, but we still got to save our friends." Applejack said.

"Oh, oh!", Pinkie quickly pipe up, "Maybe you should check out the caves over there for your next level."

Applejack and Apple Bloom look confuse before seeing a cave close by.

"Pinkie can you stay here and wait for the Princesses and our friends? We going to heck it out." Applejack told the party pony.

"Yes sire pie!" Pinkie said and rise her hoof to her head.

Applejack roll her eyes as Apple Bloom jump on. They turn and run into the caves.

"Have fun with your level! And let party when you get back!" Pinkie call out as she waited.

* * *

That this one, Pinkie was the boss here and the next world is already being plan on, it will be know as Diamond Caves. And there will be the Diamond Dogs, plus the world name should be an hint on who the next boss is for that one two. Please review.


End file.
